I Forgive You, But Will He?
by AlexaSouh
Summary: This is a remake and a little bit shorter than the original. Shun/OC. A little change to Shun character and the others. Rated M and when I forget I do not own Bakugan.


Shun's P.O.V.

I ignored my grandfather and made my way up to my room. I had been really confused as of late and was starting to lose my mind. I needed to break up with my girlfriend, because she's a total bitch and won't let me hang out with my friends. I also need to tell Dan and the others that they were stupid and I was going to hang out with Myraiya. I love her and need her here. If only they were able to see that she was bright, beautiful, and she hadn't meant to hurt anybody, all would be good. But that wasn't the case. Besides this whole fight thing was over a stupid competition.

I got on my computer and started to look up stuff for school. I couldn't find anything for my stupid report. It was starting to give me a headache so I logged on the Bakugan website. I had a message, so Io clicked it, it was from Mraiya

_. This is a message for Shun, Dan, and Runo. I'm moving back to Africa. Dan you are the biggest moron I have ever known, but you've always backed me up and have tried to protect me from jerks and many other things. I love you, like a brother cause that's what you are. Runo I will miss you more than you know. You are my best girlfriend and I have always needed your help to help win over that special guy. Your help with my dress and he was so into it._

_Shun, you are the one I missed most of all. I love you more than a brother and I wish I didn't have to leave. Please forgive me for everything I said, I understand if you hate me. I wish I could tell you this to your face but I'd probably run away but knowing you, you'd force it out of me, please understand that I love you and will miss you so much and I wish you could be here right now. Hopefully I'll see you all very soon_

I sat there in complete and utter shock. She loved me, she actually returned my feelings. I a few minutes later I logged on to are normal chat room. Everybody was on. Nobody seemed to notice me. "Runo may I speak to you in private. I said making everybody jump.

Um... sure" She said to me looking confused. We opened a private chat room. Runo looked at me. "So what is it you wanted to talk about Shun?" Runo ask cautiously.

"Are you happy you got what you wanted?" I almost snapped at her. She looked completely shocked.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" She asked me looking terrified.

"Alexa is moving back to Africa, isn't that what you wanted?" I asked practically yelling. "Let me read you something you really quick then tell me how you feel." I snapped at her. She nodded her head.

_"__. This is a message for Shun, Dan, and Runo. I'm moving back to Africa. Dan you are the biggest moron I have ever known, but you've always backed me up and have tried to protect me from jerks and many other things. I love you, like a brother cause that's what you are. __**Runo I will miss you more than you know. You are my best girlfriend and I have always needed your help to help win over that special guy. Your help with my dress and he was so into it.**_

_Shun, you are the one I missed most of all. I love you more than a brother and I wish I didn't have to leave. Please forgive me for everything I said, I understand if you hate me. I wish I could tell you this to your face but I'd probably run away but knowing you, you'd force it out of me, please understand that I love you and will miss you so much and I wish you could be here right now. Hopefully I'll see you all very soon_

I looked at Runo she was crying. "Runo I'm going over tonight even though its 9:00 pm. I'll go to her window. I suggest you tell everybody what's going on and go see her tomorrow by 8:00." I explained going off line.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my cloak. I walked over to my bedroom window and used my ninja speed jump to the tree next my window. I did so until I reached Alexa's House. I took a deep breath.

Alexa's P.O.V

I sat down on my bed looking at a picture of my parents and me in Africa. I was fighting to hold back my tears. Oh, why did they have to leave me? I looked at my other picture of the brawlers and me. My favorite one was the one of Shun and I at the Valentine's Day dance. I had to take a picture with all three guys and all three girls and then all together.

I laid back on my own my bed. I put the radio on. I just laid there thinking. I sat up when I heard a soft knocking on my window. I pulled my curtain back. I gasped in surprise when I saw who it was. I pulled the window open and let him in.

"What the hell Shun! It's like minus 60 degrees out there! Plus it's pouring down rain! What were you thinking?" I practically yelled at him. I could tell he was shivering. I ripped the bed spread off my bed. I pulled his cloak off. I saw that his shirt and pants were soaked.

"One minute." I told him. I went and got a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I walked back up to my room. "cloths off." I stated. He gave me a weird look. "I'll turn around. You need to get out of those wet cloths before you get sick." I said turning around. I heard movement behind me.

"You can turn around now. I'm in the boxers." he told me. I turned around. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Shun had a small six pack and he was absolutely, f***ing hot. I bowed my head.

"Here let me take your wet cloths I'll wash them. Go ahead and wrap yourself in the blanket. I'll bring up some hot chocolate as well." I said walking out of the room.

Shun's P.O.V

I looked around the room, once she had left. She had a picture of her parents and a picture of her and me on the nightstand. I picked the picture up. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a strapless dress that was turquoise and covered her feet, with a slit in the dress that went up to just under her knee. Her fiery red hair was up on an elegant bun. I saw allot of girls with red hair try and wear the same color dress as Alexa. But all of them looked pretty bad. Only Alexa could pull that look of. I looked completely horrible. I was in a tux. and it was just horrible looking. Runo had made us all dress formally for the valentine's day dance.

"I see you like my pictures!" Alexa said at the door way, making me jump.

"Um... I was contemplating how horrible I look and how beautiful you look." I replied, finally looking at her. She had on a tank top that cut off right under her chest. She had spanks on as well. her red hair was in a pony tail with blunt bangs. She looked really hot. She looked down and blushed.

"Um... My grandparents in Africa for a week, There trying to see if the village I lived in is still there. If not I'll move to America and live with my Uncle Morris." She explained to me.

"Why not stay right where you are?" I asked her still looking ever where but her.

"Um... So yeah! Are Runo and the others still mad at me; are you still mad at me?" She asked looking down.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm not sure about anybody else though. Um about the one part about loving me, did you mean that?" I asked her feeling weird.

"Um... well yeah… you're the most important person in the world to me, well except for my grandparents, I love you Shun Alex Kazami." She told me looking away. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. I could hear her phone ringing.

"Your phone is ringing. I've got to go, bye." I said jumping out the window. I got home and took a hot shower.

Alexa's P.O.V

I ran down stairs got the phone. I read the caller I.D. and it read: _**Misaki. **_I pulled it out of the holder "Hello!" I answered the phone hoping Runo wasn't going to yell at me. I looked around.

"Hey Alexa, its Runo I was wondering what you were doing tonight. And if you weren't doing anything. If Alice, Julie, and I could come over. Of course it has to be okay with your grandparents and you." Runo in a huff.

"It's okay with me and my grandparents aren't here right now but you can still come over. Bring a bathing suit." I told her.

"Okay we'll be over between 10 and 10:30. Bye" Runo told me.

"Bye" I said then hung up. I went to the inside pool and turned on the water heater.

I then went into the kitchen and started to make cookies and various other snacks. I looked at my watch. I went up to my room and put on my teal two piece bathing suit and then pulled my teal swim dress over it. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs. I opened the door.

"Hi you guys come on in." I told them they walked in and looked around my mansion.

"What's that wonderful aroma?" Alice asked reminding me about the cookies.

"Crap!" I exclaimed running towards the kitchen. With the three girls following me. I stopped and pulled out the cookies.

"You made cookies that so nice." Julie said, hugging me. I glared, I couldn't help it, and it was an automatic response.

"Julie, I wasn't a hug person before and I'm not now." I said making her let go of me. They started laughing. I looked at them.

"Um... you guys can put your stuff in my room. It's on the top floor. I would take the elevator. The elevator door will open and that will be m my room. I'll be up there in a minute." I told them turning towards the kitchen. They picked up their stuff and went up stairs.

"I started to pull out bowls and put everything on a tray. I knew I would have to make two trips. I picked up a bowl and set it on the counter.

Runo's P.O.V

When we got to the elevator I stopped. I looked at Julie and Alice. they nodded. I put down my bags and walked back towards the kitchen. I was happy that I was able to see Alexa again that grudge I held was stupid. mean if she owe her grandparents everything she can perform in the annul talent show for her grandparents cafe. For a mansion it was pretty quiet.

_Crash! _I ran towards the Kitchen.

I will try to update as soon as possible be review.


End file.
